Princesa Prohibida
by Let It Go Frozen
Summary: Porque era "prohibida" para cualquier hombre, menos para él porque Elsa era de él, Elsa le pertenecía a él. HansxElsa.


**Princesa Prohibida**

* * *

><p>.<p>

I. El comienzo.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>l príncipe, Hans, hundía su cabeza en aquel femenino cuello a la misma vez que su boca solo soltaba gruñidos de placer, ante el intenso momento vivido. El apuesto joven perteneciente a la corona de las islas del sur, se hundía cada vez más en aquella hermosa mujer que no hacía más que gemir su nombre mientras ella movía de manera enloquecedora provocando que él colapsara de placer ante tan regodeo profundo que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo haciéndolo delirar de tanto goce sentido, el sujeto de ojos verdes buscó con desespero la boca ajena para unirla con la suya en un beso apasionado que solo derrochaba deseo y ganas de más y más. —Elsa...—Gimió, Hans ante cada estocada profunda de su parte, cada vez se hundía más en aquella mujer que sentía la forma tan bestial en que él se introducía en ella por lo mismo clavó sus uñas en la espalda del ojiverde con una intensidad profunda mientras su cuerpo sudaba de puro placer. El apasionado hombre, al fin logró estar en ese cálido interior femenino y no tardó ni dudó en morderle los hombros aquella excitante mujer que estaba más que gustosa de darle placer, a cambio de recibirlo también, el príncipe no espero ni medio segundo y comenzó a moverse dentro de aquella figura femenina; se movía de una manera demasiado placentera pero también demasiado bestial hasta el punto que ella en medio del goce sentido pensó que él terminaría por atravesarla al tratarla con tanta rudeza y ni un poco de delicadeza, pero como ya estaba acostumbrada a su forma tan bestial de tener sexo no se quejaba y solo se dedicaba a disfrutar del placer tan asfixiante que ambos cuerpos sentían; el pelirrojo motivado por el goce tan abismal, que hacía vibrar cada parte de su ser se comenzó a moverse en ella de una manera más animal provocando como consecuencia que la cama crujiera, amenazando con romperse pero ambos hicieron caso omiso a los constantes crujidos de la cama de madera y continuaron con el vaivén que formaban sus cuerpos en ese momento.

—Elsa… —Volvió a gemir él, en medio del éxtasis que lo hacía vibrar de placer, faltando así muy poco para que él llegase a su orgasmo.

— ¡Hans! ¡Hans! —Gritó de manera escandalosa la ramera, provocándole nauseas al príncipe, ya que a esa mujer lo vulgar no se le quitaba. Y él aun muriéndose de placer, volvió a morder con un gran frenesí los hombros de esa joven llegando así a su tan esperado primer orgasmo; llenando por completo aquella mujer de cabellos azabaches, quien sonrió complacida al sentir la esencia del pelirrojo llenarla por completo.

El príncipe se desplomó junto a la mujer de ojos celestes, y pocos segundos después la observó con despreció, y hasta con repugnancia. La mujer muy al contrario de él seguía muy complacida y sin dejar de sonreír con una gran energía parecida a la de Anna, a la hora de sonreír se cubrió su cuerpo desnudo, se recostó nuevamente en la cama y miró al ojiverde, con quien acababa de tener intimidad.

—Oye, ¿quién es esa tal Elsa en la que tanto piensas mientras estás conmigo? —Cuestiona la ramera, sin sentirse ofendida por la verdad recién dicha.

—Nadie que te interese. —Responde de mala gana y se pone de pie dispuesto a vestirse; tomó sus ropas del suelo de la habitación y comenzó a colocársela ignorando por completo a su acompañante, ya obtuvo lo que quería de ella y como de costumbre ya era hora de irse a donde si deseaba estar, y con quien quería estar aunque no de la forma que quisiera pero se conformaba por el momento.—Anda dime, Hans ¿Quién es esa tal Elsa?—Él sonríe de medio lado ante la curiosidad de aquella mujer pero por más que quisiera una respuesta no la tendría de su parte ni ahora ni nunca mientras dependiese de él.

—Aquí tienes por…"tus servicios"—Dijo con cinismo evidente, buscando humillarla como siempre, y le lanzó un par de billetes sobre la cama para luego marcharse y golpear fuertemente la puerta de la habitación al salir.

— ¡Me las pagaras! ¡Lo juro! —Afirmó la mujer despechada, con un gran odio en sus ojos por el desprecio y el desamor del hombre que ella creía amar aunque no fuese así.

* * *

><p>La joven princesa de Arendelle, de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, se mostraba un poco triste y así lo mostraba su bello rostro; sus ojos no brillaban con alegría como siempre y sus labios estaban curvados hacía abajo formado una mueca de lo más triste, la adolecente de apenas 15 años de edad, se mantenía recostada sobre el borde del gran ventanal de su habitación mientras observaba como el bello sol brillaba y el día estaba más hermoso que nunca como incitándola a salir y divertirse como lo hacía cada tarde desde que por fin logró controlar sus poderes gracias a la insistencia de su padre el rey y el apoyo incondicional de su madre, la reina, sin ellos dos a su lado jamás hubiera podido salir adelante, pero logró ya no ser una amenaza para sus seres amados y eso era lo importante aunque jamás se haya podido perdonar el daño que le hiso a su hermana Anna cuando eran pequeñas, aunque gracias a los poderes de uno de los trolls, su hermana logró olvidar por completo el accidente y que Elsa tenía poderes pero como con el paso del tiempo consiguió controlarlos ya no hiso falta mantener alejada a Anna de ella y como la castaña volvió a descubrir que ella tenía poderes casi todo volvió a la normalidad, excepto que ya no eran tan unidas como en un pasado, y todo era porque la princesa de ojos azules prefería más la compañía de cierto pelirrojo que la de su hermana más pequeña.<p>

— ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? —Preguntó con gran entusiasmo la castaña detrás de la puerta de la recamara de su querida hermana, y está solo se volvió apoyar en el borde del gran ventanal como hace un momento ignorando intencionalmente la pregunta de la alegre niña que estaba esperando ansiosa a que ella saliera de su habitación y que con ayuda de sus grandes poderes hicieran nuevamente un muñeco de nieve como lo hacían casi siempre pero debido a que Elsa ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella ya ni siquiera jugaban tanto como antes porque la rubia a penas le dedicaba tiempo a su hermanita aunque después de todo Anna no se sentía tan sola debido a que las puertas del palacio real permanecía abiertas como debía hacer y ella ya tenía un amiguito llamado Kristoff, quien siempre estaba acompañado por Sven, su fiel animalito que estaba todo el tiempo con él y Anna.

—Elsa, sé que estás adentro. —Dijo Anna, para que su hermana ya no la siguiera ignorando como lo estaba haciendo y sin quererlo estaba lastimándola con su rechazo, un rechazo que ya se había vuelto constante y doloroso para la menor.

La pequeña reina de las nieves, miró con tristeza a la puerta de su habitación. —Ahora no, Anna. —Dijo como dándole a entender a la castaña que no tenía ganas de jugar, y sin sentir nada más que tristeza se volvió apoyar sobre el borde del ventanal sumida en su tristeza y no queriendo ver a nadie que no sea a él, a la única persona que siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa sin mucho esfuerzo.

La princesa menor, se marchó muy triste al salón principal del catillo, y al llegar al lugar en cuestión cerró la puerta con pesar y se apoyó sobre la misma sin poder disimular su tristeza, al levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con el rubio y Sven y ambos la miraron igual de tristes al no ver llegar a la reina de las nieves como esperaban para poder divertirse. El animalito no muy crecido de Kritoff lo incitó hablarle a Anna solo con la mirada para saber por qué Elsa no había llegado junto con ella como querían. — ¿Y Elsa?—Se animó a preguntar el rubio sin perder la tristeza.

—No quiere jugar. —Respondió sin muchas ganas la castaña agachando la cabeza.

El niño al no querer verla triste se acercó a ella y le ofreció una zanahoria, que casualmente era la comida preferida de Sven. —Comienza a correr. —Sugirió amablemente y sacó otra zanahoria de su bolsillo para mostrársela a su segundo mejor amigo y Anna lo imitó volviendo a sonreír, y en menos de lo que pensaron el reno los comenzó a perseguir a ambos para poder devorar su alimento favorito.

— ¡Por aquí, Sven! —Gritó la pequeña, riendo.

— ¡Acércate, Sven! —Bramó Kristoff, elevando su vegetal por los aires y el alce no dudó en ir tras su amigo.

* * *

><p>Al percatarse de que alguien estaba nuevamente llamado a la puerta de su habitación suspiró con cansancio ya que en verdad no deseaba ver a nadie, ni a sus padres siquiera.<p>

—Déjame en paz, Anna. —Pidió al creer que era su hermana quien nuevamente la buscaba.

—Elsa, soy yo. —Dijo una voz masculina y muy conocida para la reina de las nieves, quien al oír esa misma voz sonrió en medio segundo y como alma que lleva el diablo fue abrir la puerta de su habitación, y al hacerlo una gran sonrisa que solo derrochaba felicidad se formó en su rostro al ver al pelirrojo frente a ella, mostrándole una sonrisa de lo más cálida, era ese tipo de sonrisa que lograba que la adolecente se estremeciera con solo verlo, y ni hablar de los momentos en que el la veía a los ojos, en esos instantes ella sentía como su corazón palpitaba con una fuerza demasiado grande y descomunal, con una felicidad que apenas le cabía en el pecho. Quiso lanzarse a él y darle un fuerte abrazo para asegurarse de que realmente estuviera con ella, pero no lo hiso, no lo abrazó y lo miró con un enfado que no pasó desapercibido por Hans. — ¿Pasa algo malo, Elsa? —Inclinó su cabeza para verla mejor, ya que la reina de las nieves era casi de su altura.

—Yo… —Siseó con nerviosismo y de inmediato le dio la espalda, fue entonces donde Hans entró a la habitación y notó como las paredes de la misma estaban cubiertas por escarcha a punto de convertirse en hielo sólido, y no pudo evitar preocuparse por la princesa, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con tanta fuerza y posesión que Elsa ya no pudo ni siquiera moverse, ella sentía como los fuertes brazos del príncipe se habían apoderado con una fuerza descomunal de su cuerpo mientras ella seguía dándole la espalda y cerraba los ojos con fuerza a la vez que se repetía las palabras que su padre una vez le dijo. —«No abras tu corazón ¡No sientas, no sientas!» —Se repetía constantemente para sus adentros y sin dejar de sentirse atada a Hans, observó como el hielo que se comenzaba a formar en su cuarto desaparecía lentamente.

—…te extrañé. —Le dijo ella a él, una vez que el peligro se espumó, y él sin separarse de ella se acercó a su oído. —Yo también, no sabes cuánto. —Le susurró.

Elsa al oírlo, comenzó a forcejear para librarse de su dominante agarre pero Hans no se lo permitió provocando la furia en la adolecente. — ¡Suéltame! —Bramó más enojada que nunca y él haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano la dejó libre muy a su pesar aunque solo deseara tenerla eternamente entre sus brazos hasta que su corazón dejara de latir…

—Anna, tiene razón.

— ¿De qué hablas, princesa?

— ¡Tu no me quieres! ¡Si me quisieras no me dejarías! —Gritó dolida como nunca antes ya que estaba acostumbrada a pasar al mayor parte del día con él, quien no dudó está mañana en irse a quien sabe dónde cuando claramente el día de ayer le había prometido que hoy por la mañana irían a dar un paseo por el bello pueblo de Arendelle y al irse rompió evidentemente su palabra.

Hans, se sintió mal por haberle causado dolor a la niña que amaba más que a su propia vida, jamás se podría perdonar el haberla hecho llorar, jamás porque su única intención era hacerla feliz, aunque el como hombre tenía "necesidades" que junto a la reina de las nieves no podía resolver, al menos no ahora que ella era tan joven, mientras que él ya contaba con sus 18 años de edad.

—Tenía cosas que hacer, Elsa. —Se excusó él.

— ¡Podría haberte ayudado! Solo debías pedírmelo.

Él la tomó del mentón e inclinó su cabeza. —Hay cosas en las que tú no puedes ayudarme…al menos no por ahora. —Le dio un suave beso sobre la mejilla, y ella cerró los ojos sintiéndose dichosa de tenerlo nuevamente junto a ella.

* * *

><p>Hans, y la princesa de las nieves se paseaban libremente por las calles del bello pueblo de Arendelle mientras observaban a la gente que se paseaba junto a ellos, gente que se veía más que feliz. Todo marchaba a la perfección hasta el momento y hasta el hermoso día estaba de su parte esa tarde, el príncipe guió a la adolecente hasta la fuente de agua que se encontraba en uno de los lugares más tranquillos de todo el reino y Elsa no dudó en mostrarle a Hans uno de los nuevos trucos que había aprendido hacer con sus podres; la adolecente comenzó a formar una pequeña esfera de hielo que al lanzarla por los aires se convirtió en nieve y al comenzar a caer se fue desintegrando hasta formar pequeños pocos de nieve.<p>

—Muy bien. —Le felicitó el pelirrojo y la ojiceleste le dedicó una breve sonrisa llena de dicha.

— ¿Te gustó?—Cuestionó con entusiasmo.

—Sí, Elsa. —Aseguró sin dejar de sonreír.

La adolecente de ojos celeste estaba por hablar pero una femenina voz detrás de Hans la interrumpió. — ¿Dijiste Elsa? No me digas que esta es la famosa Elsa de la cual siempre me hablas. —Dijo la ramera de cabellos azabaches con la que el pelirrojo había tenido intimidad esta mañana.

El príncipe al reconocer la voz de esa mujerzuela se alteró al no poder creer que ella estuviera allí, tanto fue su asombro que apenas alcanzó a ponerse de pie para darse la vuelta y verle la cara.

—Katherine… —Siseó él, asombrado al ver a la mujer que poseía un pequeño lunar en el rostro, y un vestido marrón bastante escotado.

— ¿Hans, quién es esta mujer? ¿Y por qué sabe mi nombre? —Cuestionó Elsa, sin dejar de ver a esa mujer con algo de desprecio.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE AUTORA: <strong>¿Y bien qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó el comienzo del fic? n.n déjenme aclararles que como saben "Frozen" **no** me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes (excepto los que son invitados por mí, como Katherine) también quiero decirles que los primeros capítulos de esta historia trascurren tres años **antes** de la coronación de Elsa y que ella así como Anna y los demás ya conocen a Hans (incluyendo a los padres de Elsa) además de que en los primeros capítulos él tendrá 18 y Elsa 15 ¿entienden? La diferencia de edad es de solo tres años asique no es mucha, pero necesaria para poder desarrollar el fic C: espero que lean este primer capítulo y que desde luego me brinden su opinión si no es mucho pedir n.n

¡Gracias por leer!

Pd: ¿alguna duda? n.n


End file.
